<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NAMIDA1416, modelo Kal-El by Sabichii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509474">NAMIDA1416, modelo Kal-El</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabichii/pseuds/Sabichii'>Sabichii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Clark Kent Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Clark Kent, Idiots in Love, M/M, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabichii/pseuds/Sabichii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—Soy NAMIDA1416, modelo Kal-El. Es un placer conocerte. Estoy aquí para servirte en todo lo que deseas— Su ojo se cerró en un guiño humano perfecto y su sonrisa lo iluminó todo. Entonces, Bruce no supo dónde empezaba la máquina y dónde terminaba lo humano de Kal-El.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bruce ladeó un poco el rostro mientras miraba la perfección a la que habían llegado los avances tecnológicos. NAMIDA, la empresa de robots, había sacado un nuevo modelo para su línea casera 1416, el nombre del nuevo modelo era Kal-El. Si bien los robots de la dichosa línea numérica se encargaban de tareas básicas como la cocina, la limpieza y demás, las últimas ambiciones de la empresa era cubrir todas las necesidades dentro de un hogar.  Su nueva tarea por realizar, que iba más allá de simples quehaceres, fue bastante excéntrica y punto de muchas críticas y debate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kal-El sería un compañero, un amante. Además de profesar falso amor por ti, haría algunas otras cosas que te hicieran sentir ‘completo’. Prostitución, lo llamaron algunos, el invento del siglo, para muchos otros, el fin de las relaciones humanas, eso último fue lo que había dicho Alfred cuando esa mañana llegó un paquete para Bruce Wayne desde la compañia con Kal-El. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>‘Kal-El no es un modelo de robot casero cualquiera, su fin es satisfacer todas y cada una de sus necesidades, desde las más simples hasta las más pasionales.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce arrugó la pequeña nota en su mano mientras volvía a mirar con minuciosidad el robot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>NAMIDA decidió que sería bueno que algunas de las personas más influyentes tuvieran la oportunidad de interactuar con el nuevo modelo antes de salir al mercado oficialmente, publicidad en el más estricto de los sentidos y captación de posibles clientes. Por supuesto que Bruce Wayne era uno de los elegidos. Lo único de lo que no estaba seguro era por qué habían enviado un modelo ‘varón’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Lo reparó varias veces. Giró en torno a la resina y silicona moldeada de forma hiperrealista que recreaba la cara humana de un adulto joven. Si no estuviera seguro que era un robot y hubiera visto el panel de control bajo una tapa tras su espalda de látex, que estaba bien oculta, por cierto, hubiera pensado que estaba frente a un verdadero ser vivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>           —Admito, señor, que resulta casi escalofriante —La voz de Alfred lo devolvió a la realidad. Miró de soslayo al mayordomo y asintió. Lo era.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            —Vamos a ver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          Se puso por detrás, con cuidado y tal como decía el manual, deslizó su dedo por una ranura muy bien oculta en la baja espalda y levantó el látex de color piel junto con una tapa. Miró el panel de control, no era más que una pantalla para introducir un código de activación y una opción para desactivarlo de la misma manera. Introdujo el número que NAMIDA le había proporcionado y dio un paso atrás cuando la pantalla se puso en verde y sintió al robot moverse como en una sacudida de corriente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Los sonidos de engranajes sonaron por un momento y luego, cuando Kal-El movió un brazo, sintió un leve chirrido hasta que tuvo el brazo estirado. Con renovado cuidado bajó la tapa y la máquina dio otra pequeña sacudida.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            Volvió a girar hasta detenerse de nuevo frente a él. Ahora que tenía abierto los ojos su asombro era aún mayor. Eran tan reales, tan azules y tan reales que casi podría jurar que era un humano. El robot imitó su gesto de sombro en perfectos movimientos faciales, luego, como una cosa mágica lo escuchó soltar una carcajada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       —Soy NAMIDA1416, modelo Kal-El. Es un placer conocerte. Estoy aquí para servirte en todo lo que deseas —Su ojo se cerró en un guiño humano perfecto y su sonrisa no dejó de estar allí asombrando a Bruce —¿Cómo puedo llamarte? Puedes elegir entre varios apodos. Puedo nombrarlos para ti: Cariño, mi vida, hermoso, dulzura, bombón…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      —¡Bruce! —Dijo en una especie de incomodidad, como no queriendo seguir escuchando lo que el otro tenía que decir ni cuán acaramelados podían seguir poniéndose los apodos —Puedes llamarme Bruce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>       —Guardando información. Configurando apodo favorito: Bruce —La respuesta fue una especie de choque, escuchó detrás a Alfred reír y recordó que no estaba solo. Iba a decir algo, pero el mayordomo salió de la habitación con un leve ‘Diviértase’ —¿Puedes ayudarme a elegir entre tus cosas favoritas? —Bruce se llevó una mano a la cara, esto era terriblemente difícil. Nunca se había planteado qué le gustaba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce abrió su mano levente, mirando por medio de sus dedos, Kal-El tenía la mano también en su cara y abrió sus dedos mirándolo fijamente calcando su gesto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Juego de gestos. Guardando como actividad favorita —Habló Kal-El mientras sus engranajes volvían a sonar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cancelando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No. Quiero decir… —La cabeza de Kal-El se ladeó. A pesar de ser uno de los más avanzados, no entendía ese tipo de situaciones —Solo estaba pensando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La máquina volvió a quedarse recta en su sitio, esperando. ¿Tenía que decirlo ahora o podía esperar hasta más tarde para decidirse? Además, ¿Por qué estaba allí perdiendo su tiempo con una máquina? Tenía que resolver algunas investigaciones como Batman y eso le estaba quitando tiempo preciado. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Esto es muy difícil. No sé qué me gusta — Se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. Su mente buscaba a toda velocidad un hobby o algo parecido que le agradara que no fuera salir por las noches a luchar contra el crimen, porque, obvio, no le diría eso a un robot cuya compañía podría estarlo vigilando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A todas estas, ¿Lo estaría vigilando? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pareces tenso, Bruce —Kal-El se movió a su alrededor esta vez, su mirada, que sabía que no era más que aleaciones de algún elemento para hacer sus ojos, parecían estudiarlo y mirar por debajo de su piel — Iniciando progama: Haz feliz a Bruce —El mencionado no alcanzó a girar su rostro cuando las manos del robot ya estaban sobre sus hombros, apretando de una forma tan relajante en lugares tan específicos que por un momento su piel se erizó y tuvo un escalofrío de gusto —Mi recomendación es que te relajes, Bruce —Las manos suaves, demasiado para ser artificiales, bajaron por su espalda apretando puntos que lo hicieron suspirar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se movió cuando estaban yendo demasiado abajo, ¿Por qué acaso se estaba dejando manosear de un robot? Se desconocía a sí mismo en ese mismo instante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Apágate —Dijo en una orden seca. Kal-El lo miró de nuevo ladeando la cabeza, luego, pudo ver de nuevo esa sonrisa, que definitivamente era demasiado real para ser verdad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿No te gusta este servicio, Bruce? No me has dejado terminar —Su mano se estiró, pidiendo permiso para tomar la mano del dueño. Bruce dudó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Quiero que te apagues —Repitió la orden, esta vez, Kal-El bajó la mano y su boca se frunció en un línea recta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tienes que volver al panel de control y apagarme desde allí —Su voz esta vez no parecía tan acaramelada como al principio, más bien, sono demasiado tétrica y plana para su gusto. Se regañó internamente por estar pensando estupideces de un robot que, probablemente, terminaría siendo chatarra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Se movió de nuevo por detrás. Le diría a NAMIDA que simplemente los robots no estaban para ocupar ciertos lugares. Desaprobado. Puso sus manos sobre el vinilo de silicona que pretendía imitar la piel humana y Kal-El se sacudió, justo igual como lo había hecho él cuando el robot lo tocó. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué haces? —Ni siquiera supo por qué estaba preguntando eso, fue una pregunta más bien involuntaria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me relajo, igual que Bruce —Escucharlo decir eso le produjo un sentimiento muy extraño. Algún impulso de interés lo llevó a subir sus manos, buscando las partes que Kal-El había tocado antes, casi que sonrió cuando la reacción del otro fue una imitación fiel a un suspiro humano —Me gusta, por favor, continua —Ni siquiera sabía si era real o no, si Kal-El podía sentir o no, pero sea lo que sea, había despertado un fuerte sentimiento de curiosidad en Bruce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Es que los robots también se ponen tensos? —Sus manos esta vez subieron a sus hombros. Debía felicitar a los fabricantes por la suavidad y la textura tan real con la que habían manufacturado a Kal-El. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tú me pones tenso —Esa respuesta fue inesperada y le sacó una sonrisa. Se preguntó si eran diálogos programados para conversaciones posibles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No es la primera vez que me lo dicen —A todas estas, apenas venía a fijarse en lo bien esculpido, literalmente, que estaba el dichoso robot. Qué será lo que habría más abajo, ¿También estaría esculpido su…? Y ¿Cómo funcionaba ‘eso’? Teniendo en cuenta que era un robot casi específico para ‘esas’ cosas. Era Batman, pero quizá le faltaba imaginación para aplicar la tecnología en otras cosas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía por qué estar pensando en ello. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kal-El sacudió la cabeza también. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué haces eso? —Las manos cálidas de Bruce se alejaron de su complexión. El androide giró un poco para verlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Aprendo tus reacciones. Así puedo acoplarme mejor a ti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No tienes que hacer eso —Le pareció humillante que él tuviera que acoplarse a sí, es decir, era un robot, pero aún así… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—El trabajo de Kal-El es mantener feliz y satisfecho a Bruce, por lo tanto, aprender todo lo que le gusta y hace ayuda a un servicio más satisfactorio —Definitivamente eso sí era una idea programada. Sacudió la cabeza, ¡Por favor, Bruce! Estaba frente a una inteligencia artificial, por supuesto que todo lo que estaba haciendo era programado o al menos, se iba programando de acuerdo a él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Está bien. Haz lo que quieras </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Está bien. Haz lo que quieras —Lo vio imitar su escalofríos y luego su ceño fruncido. Igualmente debía darle un punto por el tono enfadado que le puso a la frase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Muy gracioso —Sintió, por un segundo, que estaba hablando con un niño pequeño al que debía enseñarle muchas cosas — ¿Qué más sabes hacer?— Se olvidó de su primera idea de apagarlo, pero nada fue más bonito que ver, por un instante, una especie de ilusión en las facciones de Kal-El; tal vez Bruce estaba enloqueciendo, porque era obvio que Kal-El no podía expresar ese tipo de cosas, pero casi juraba que lo tenía. Era divino, demasiado bueno. Necesitaba investigar más de aquella empresa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, casi se arrepintió de su propia propuesta cuando vio al autómata acercarse con lentitud. Su mano izquierda de posó suavemente sobre el brazo derecho de Bruce en una suave caricia que daba gusto. Por el contrario, la mano izquierda de Kal-El acarició su pecho y bajó, rozando su camisa de manera lujuriosa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apenas y se percataba de los leves centímetros de altura por los que lo superaba o su cabello, demasiado real, demasiado bien peinado y arreglado para ser solo vinilo de silicona y esas cosas. Y sus ojos, ¿Acaso eran dos cámaras captando todo lo que podía? ¿Será que podía conectar a Kal-El a su computadora y ver lo que él veía? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La presión sobre su miembro lo hizo parpadear. Esta vez no se erizó, ni se movió. Se quedó tan quieto por el movimiento inesperado, quiso moverse pero su cuerpo no estaba procesando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No hagas eso —Su mano se apretó alrededor de la muñeca de látex finalmente y la movió un poco hacia atrás. Era extraño, no era que no se hubiera sentido bien su toque, pero, de alguna manera, sintió que Kal-El estaba obligado a ello. Nada de eso le parecía correcto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿No te gusta? —La decepción pintó sus gestos. Hizo un leve chirrido por dentro y no supo que estaba haciendo mal en ese momento. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No es… No… Bueno, primero deberíamos pasar por otras cosas —¡Vil mentira! Nunca jamás Brucie Wayne había pasado por juegos previos, siempre pilló lo primero que se atravesara y había disfrutado, pero ahora no era </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brucie Wayne, </span>
  </em>
  <span>era Bruce, con un poco más de Batman que otra cosa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Te refieres a una cita? —Kal-El de nuevo le devolvió aquella sonrisa —Puedo hacerte una cita, ¿Qué te gusta, Bruce? Puedo cocinar para ti, puedo cantar para ti, puedo abrirte la puerta del coche si lo deseas, puedes programar todo lo que deseas que haga por ti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Estuvo a nada de preguntarle ‘¿Qué te gustaría a ti?’ pero eso era estúpido, ¿Es que acaso seguiría olvidando que hablaba con un robot?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—El café. Me gusta el café —No era mentira, eso le gustaba. Podía hasta asegurar que no podía vivir sin él. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Puedo hacer café. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No creo que Alfred permita que te metas en su cocina — Kal-El volvió a ladear la cabeza, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que ese era el gesto favorito del robot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué es un Alfred? —Puso un tono duro en cada palabra, ¿Celos? ¿Los robots podían sentir celos? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Es como ¿El mayordomo? —pero también ‘familia’, aunque se detuvo cuando volvió a escuchar el sonido aquel de máquinas chirriando. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ‘Mayordomo, de latín </span>
  <em>
    <span> maior domus</span>
  </em>
  <span>; mayor o principal de la casa. Acepción uno, criado…’ —Bruce se quedó mirándolo mientras el otro recitaba todo el significado de ‘Mayordomo’, quiso reírse e interrumpirlo, pero le pareció una respuesta tan ¿interesante? que no pudo simplemente cortar su palabrería mientras enunciaba todas y cada uno de la acepciones de la palabra. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí, eso es un mayordomo —Respondió cuando Kal-El acabó, sentía que estaba felicitando a un niño por su lección aprendida —Pero aquí Alfred también es de la familia y no le gusta que toquen su cocina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Alfred significa familia —Replicó el otro —Alfred no quiere que toque su cocina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sí. Con eso me vale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿No podré hacer café para Bruce? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Alfred puede hacer café para nosotros. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kal-El no parecía convencido pero había asentido. Luego, Bruce decidió que no lo apagaría, sería divertido, al menos por un rato, ver qué tanto había logrado NAMIDA con sus creaciones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La verdad, que todo había sido interesante desde escuchar algunas frases trilladas, hasta los tonos de ironía, burla, enfado y diversión cuando entonaba alguna frase. Era muy real, tanto, que su cabeza pensaba qué posibilidades había de que un robot pudiera convertirse en un ser humano o hasta que punto podía imitarlos tan bien. Estaba claro que Kal-El era experto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Descubriendo más de sus funciones, que la mayoría de sus casos terminaba en algo indecente, Bruce había pasado la tarde. Todo fue divertido, siendo sinceros, aunque no tanto como la hora de dormir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No puedes dormir conmigo —Bruce intentó empujar al robot fuera, pero parecía que estaba pegado al suelo de su habitación. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era jueves, Linterna Verde dijo que estaría cuidando del sector y por alguna razón Bruce lo había permitido. En realidad, no fue bajo su propio gusto, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría  su reunión con NAMIDA por su ‘afortunada’ selección. Así que le había dado anchas al otro para que lo hiciera, y , pensándolo bien, hizo bien, porque ahora tenía a Kal-El encima. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Fui programado para darte las mejores ‘dormidas’, Bruce —El androide empujó de igual manera y, como era de esperarse por su fuerza mayor a base de metal y aleaciones, logró moverlo un par de pasos hacia atrás —Una de nuestras políticas es hacerte la persona más satisfecha en el lecho, no puedo dejar que duermas solo —Eso sonó, nuevamente, extraño y escalofriante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Primero la cita, recuerdas? —La mano de Bruce se había quedado en el pecho de Kal-El. La otra estaba agarrando su brazo en un intento inútil por alejarlo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pero no estaría cumpliendo con mi trabajo — ¡Por Hera! Necesitaba que alguien le enseñara independencia, lo cual era irónico, porque era un un robot de servidumbre con forma humanoide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, estoy bien por hoy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Apágate —Objetó Kal-El y Bruce detuvo sus movimientos sin entender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Perdón? —Lo miró desconcertado. El androide volvió a su sitio rígido y dio dos pasos atrás, como que si supiera que había dicho algo malo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Antes has dicho ‘apágate’ cuando no te gustó mi trabajo —Lo vio sacudirse de nuevo, en una imitación renovada de sus escalofríos. Kal-El volvió a fruncir el ceño y activó su ‘voz de enfado’ que había aprendido del propio Bruce —Haz lo que quieras —Repitió, igual que antes y, de una manera casi autosuficiente, lo vio girar sobre sus mecánicos talones y caminar a la salida. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quiso reírse. No podía enojarse o pensar en otra cosa, estaba imitando todo lo que le había enseñado antes, ¿Qué tan malo sería dejarlo dormir allí? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Espera, eh… —No supo de qué manera llamarlo ¿Robot? ¿Kal-El? ¿Androide? En cualquier caso, pareció entender porque se detuvo y lo miró, de nuevo con esa tranquilidad como cuando lo encendió—Pero solo puedes dormir. Sin tocar. Solo eso, ¿Vale? Me gusta solo dormir, es una cosa que le gusta a Bruce ¿De acuerdo? —Aún se sentía curioso por lo que había debajo, pero hasta no procesar todo lo que estaba pasando y que su cerebro dejara de pensar que eso era un robot y no una especie de ser vivo obligado a ello, quería tener ciertos límites. Precaución. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>— ‘Solo dormir’. Guardando acción favorita de Bruce —La vocecita melosa volvió a sonar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le dio una pijama. Señalando el baño para que se cambiara, pero Kal-El miró la prenda y luego a Bruce y sonrió. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Entiendo—El que no entendió fue Bruce porque, segundos después, empezó a sonar una musiquita, de esas que se escuchan en los bailes eróticos y lo siguiente que sus ojos pudieron captar fue al robot moviéndose demasiado bien al ritmo de la melodía. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Pero qué haces? —Se tapó los ojos. No quería ver eso. Bueno, sí, pero ahora no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>Striptease</span>
  </em>
  <span>? —Bajó el volumen de la música, extendió el pantalón hacia Bruce y lo señaló como que si eso fuera prueba suficiente para lo obvio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¡No! —Abrió de nuevo las manos, mirando al otro por en medio de sus dedos. Kal-El hizo lentamente lo mismo, poniendo la mano en su cara, abriendo sus dedos y mirando a Bruce a través de ellos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Juego de gestos. Actividad favorita de Bruce —Ah, claro, lo que le faltaba, había guardado eso como una de sus cosas favoritas aunque solo era su frustración exteriorizada. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Solo dormir, ¿Recuerdas? —Ambos alejaron su mano de la cara. El robot miró de nuevo la prenda y asintió feliz de haber entendido. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Solo dormir. Actividad favorita de Bruce —Repitió, a manera de guardar la nueva lección </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finalmente, Kal-El se había logrado poner la pijama. Era divertido ver pasar sus propias manos por la tela, inspeccionando cara arruga y sensación. ¿La guardaría en su disco duro? ¿Era capaz de procesar sensaciones como el tacto o solo era una respuesta a una programación? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Suave, como Bruce —Alzó la vista para ver al susodicho que estaba parado mirándolo mientras pensaba —Ahora esta es mi sensación favorita —Bruce enarcó una ceja, ¿Podía un androide decir esas cosas? ¿Podía realmente procesar el significado y sentimiento de esas palabras? Era una máquina. Bruce era consciente de que era una máquina, sin embargo, algo cálido y bonito se instaló en su pecho. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Puedes quedártela. Es para ti. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nunca se había sentido tan bien en una cama con alguien. Por lo general siempre había sexo de por medio, pero ahora, justo ahora, la mano fría de silicona de Kal-El sobre su pecho y su cara pegada a su brazo sin hacer ningún movimiento fue onírico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto? —Bruce recordó que antes no pudo nombrarlo y quería un nombre, algo que le diera un poco de humanidad a la situación. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Soy NAMIDA1416, modelo Kal-El</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Clark, de ahora en adelante voy a llamarte Clark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Y Clark se sacudió. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2/5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clark no durmió en toda la noche, a Bruce la curiosidad no lo dejó. Hubo un momento en que simplemente el androide pareció apagarse, pero en cuanto él hacía un movimiento fuerte se encendía. Le recordaba al móvil o la tablet, parecían estar en reposo y en cuanto tocabas un mínimo botón saltaban de nuevo a la vida. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El desayuno no fue para nada desagradable. Él estaba allí, sentado a su lado mirándolo como en una ensoñación. Hasta en algún momento Kal-El decidió que era una buena idea darle de comer con su propia mano. Por supuesto que Bruce se negó, aunque algo dentro de él hubiera querido no negarse a tal experiencia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La parte más extraña fue cuando salió a trabajar. Industrias Wayne también necesitaba de su presencia y no podía simplemente dejarla a un lado. Clark le abrió la puerta al salir y lo miró alejarse parado en la misma mientras sus cibernéticos dedos dibujaban un corazón en el aire y luego lo soplaba imitando a cualquier adolescente enamorado. Se había subido al coche de inmediato y su cabeza no dejó de pensar en todo el día que era la cosa más adorable que había visto. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kal-El era, objetivamente, una máquina. Un montón de cables y programas con distintas aleaciones con un empaque que le gustaría a cualquiera, pero de allí, no era nada más. Un androide. Sin embargo, la noche con Clark y su atención fue tan real. Podría jurar que había más que eso. Volvió a negar. Quizá era lo que NAMIDA deseaba, hacer creer a la gente que podía reemplazar interacción humana con lindos androides acomodados a sus gustos personales, y mira que él era Batman y no era exactamente la persona indicada para hablar de ‘interacción humana’, pero había algo que sentía diferente en su impresión sobre el modelo de robot Kal-El. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sacó esos pensamientos de su mente, ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Seguro que hasta Cyborg, que mira era mitad robot, se reiría de él por pensar que una máquina de baja gama (En comparación con toda la tecnología alienígena que habían conocido) tenía algo humano por dentro. Puff. Se bajó del auto y con ese pensamiento fue a trabajar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Un golpe en la mesa caoba hizo saltar a los empleados que había frente a él. Su rostro, que hasta entonces era humano, se transfiguró en uno negro brillante con formas inespecíficas. Algunos temblaron; el miedo de estar ante Brainiac era absoluto. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Dónde maldición han enviado al prototipo de Kal-El? —Si bien cuando se levantó de la silla fue aterrador, más aún fue cuando alzó el airado rostro y los miró a cada uno de ellos a los ojos — ¡No está! Mi maldito prototipo no está y no puede estar allí danto vueltas —Otro golpe en la mesa, su mano se alzó temblorosa —¡Ustedes, inútiles! ¿Dónde está el prototipo de Kal-El? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Algunos miraron sus archivos. La entregas de los robot habían sido hechas ayer por la mañana y todo se hizo tal como Brainiac lo pidió, sin embargo, alguien había cambiado el prototipo del modelo por uno de los robot se verdad. En alguna otra circunstancia podría no haber pasado nada, pero… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Qué no saben que esa creación es verdaderamente biológica? ¡Maldita sea! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Habían usado en él el último Códex genético de la extinta kryptón. Una perfecta creación de la biotecnología, la restauración de la raza kryptoniana. Largo tiempo de trabajo para hacer a Kal-El un perfecto sirviente de Brainiac, una raza extinta poderosa renovada para que estuviera bajo su mando. A partir de su creación, se crearon el resto de modelos con programación más sencilla para los humanos inútiles. Kal-El podría controlarlos, porque estaba conectados a ellos, un ejército que brainiac podría controlar a su antojo, porque Kal-El, en su creación, fue programado para servir con devoción a la primera persona que lo encendiera, persona que debió haber sido Brainiac. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Debía estar allí esa mañana! ¡Y no estaba! —Su ira era tal que con la sola mirada hacía temblar a todos, todos lo observaban con absoluto terror —Quiero a Kal-El ya mismo aquí, y espero, por el bien de todos, que nadie lo haya despertado aún. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—Bienvenido, Bruce —Cuando entró por la puerta de la mansión, el androide estaba allí. Tenía esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro de silicona y temió, en alguna parte, que hubiera estado las siete horas allí parado esperándolo como un cachorro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Hola, Clark —Le gustaba su nuevo nombre. Era mejor que estar pensando en ‘La máquina’ o ‘el androide’. Se sentía un poco más persona, más real. Tal vez no debió, porque esa sola hazaña había avivado en su mente la sensación de humanidad en el robot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Cómo fue el trabajo? —Se acercó a Bruce e hizo un ademán para quitarle la chaqueta. Su pregunta le hizo pensar un poco. Supuso que todas esas interrogaciones eran producto de la programación de diálogos, tal como los bot inteligentes que contestaban los chats. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Aburrido —Se sentía como en una de esas novelas románticas, teniendo una conversación cliché con su pareja, ¿Qué venía ahora? ¿Los niños corriendo por las escaleras? ¿El almuerzo servido en la mesa? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Quizá deberías llevarme la próxima vez. Yo puedo hacer que no te aburras —¿Debía decir que lo pensaría? Prefirió guardar silencio —Alfred hizo el almuerzo. Yo ayudé. Hice café, para ti —Su sola sonrisa envió un chispazo por Bruce. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Quiero probarlo —No estuvo preparado para que la mano artificial de Kal-El lo tomara tan suavemente, como que si estuviera sosteniendo un delicado cristal, y lo jalara, con el mismo cuidado, para que lo siguiera por los pasillos de la mansión hasta donde la mesa estaba servida. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tampoco se esperaba la mesita cliché con el mantel, las velas en la mitad y las copas finísimas junto al vino. Hoy, definitivamente, su vida parecía una toma de película romanticona añeja. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark corrió un poco la silla y con un gesto demasiado humano lo invitó a sentarse. No se negó, en realidad, se sintió bastante bien poder soltar un necesitado suspiro y dejar que alguien más lo atendiera. Iba a preguntar por Alfred, pero el mayordomo entró por la puerta, saludando y dejando frente a él la comida del día. Cuando se retiró, Kal-El ya se había sentado frente a él y estaba sirviendo algo de vino en la botella. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿No te sirves tú? —Su mente, que tal vez estaba en otro mundo, le jugó una mala pasada, porque su pregunta fue tan automática que ni siquiera cayó en cuenta que era irrelevante. Lo supo cuando la máquina frente a él dejó resonar un sonido igual a una carcajada. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Bruce, tonto —Aquello no fue insulto, fue más bien ese tipo de vocativo cariñoso cuando hacías algo verdaderamente bobo y, alguien, con cariño, te recordaba tu error —Soy una robot, no puedo alimentarme. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>¡Claro! Idiota de Bruce. Cerró los ojos y negó, ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando? ¡Por supuesto que no podía comer! Era tan estúpido. Se regañó mentalmente, tenía que detener a su mente de pensar en Kal-El como un ente humano. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pensó, por un momento, que el almuerzo sería incómodo de esa manera, pero, contrario a lo que pensaba, fue bastante ameno. Kal-El tenía programado un sin fin de conversaciones para pasar el rato. Era divertido ver como cada cierto tiempo guardaba algo de información como ‘cosas favoritas de Bruce’ y volvía a sonreír como que si hubiera conseguido un premio. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Es de Colombia, uno de los mejores. Alfred confirmó mi información —Clark se había acercado por la derecha, estirando su mano suavemente y poniendo la taza de porcelana frente a él. Casi parecía un aprendiz de Alfred en las técnicas de la servidumbre. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Gracias —Sus manos se pusieron alrededor de la taza, estaba a la temperatura perfecta. Por otra parte, sintió las manos de Clark posarse en sus hombros y luego al mismo inclinarse suavemente para darle un beso, que se sintió muy natural, en la mejilla. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Dime si te gusta —La acción lo descolocó por un momento, pero prefirió seguir su maniobra de dar un sorbo y ¡Oh! ¡Por todos los dioses! Era uno de los cafés más deliciosos que había probado nunca (Y que Alfred no lo sepa nunca). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Es delicioso, Clark —El robot hizo uno de esos sonidos artificiales y luego sus manos se apretaron en los hombros de Bruce haciendo un delicioso masaje que lo hizo soltar un necesitado suspiro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pasaron algunos días. Clark parecía adaptarse perfectamente a su nuevo estilo de vida y Bruce parecía cómodo con la situación. Kal-El tenía muchas cosas sorprendentes que de vez en cuando lo dejaban pensando sobre su verdadera naturaleza. Como esa tarde en donde lo vio admirar el pastel de fresas que Alfred hizo para la merienda, parecía un niño contemplando la vitrina de una dulcería. Luego, pasó algo muy extraño, Clark estiró su mano por el plato de Bruce y pellizcó un pequeño trozo del pastel, acto seguido se lo llevó a la boca y trazó una mueca de aflicción. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Sabe raro, Bruce — ‘raro’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce se quedó mirándolo. No acabando de entender lo que había hecho, ¿Calificó un pastel por su sabor o era cosa suya? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Sabe a fresa— Se aventuró a decir. Quizá era otro de los diálogos programados, una especie de juego para la pareja. Bruce lo dejó pasar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Cómo sabes que es fresa? —El androide ladeó la cabeza, en ese gesto tan adorable que a Bruce le encantaba. Sin embargo, se quedó petrificado en su sitio ¿Cómo sabía que era fresa? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Pues… porque, si comes una fresa, sabe así —Respondió. Era extraño, Clark no podía comer, su conversación no tenía sentido. Clark se quedó mirándolo con la misma expresión. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—No me gusta —Replicó sencillamente. Bruce abrió la boca un poco, ¿Clark sabía esas cosas? —Parece que chirría dentro de ti, no me gusta que haga eso —No supo que responder a eso, en cierta parte era verdad, las fresas ácidas te destemplaban por dentro.  Se quedó pensando un momento, al vez tenía programado en su interior acciones y charlas como esas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La siguiente vez que Bruce vio la delgada línea entre la máquina y el hombre romperse fue en lo que Clark llamó ‘la noche de cine’. Supuestamente dijo el robot que ‘Las parejas debían pasar tiempo juntos y acaramelados y las noches de cine eran perfectas para ello’. A ver, Bruce y Clark no eran una pareja ¡Por supuesto! Clark era una máquina y Bruce un humano, pero, eh, ¿A fin de cuentas no estaba calificando las funciones del producto? Decidió que era un buen plan para ver todas las habilidades tecnológicas que NAMIDA había desarrollado. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark colocó ‘Titanic’ porque, afirmó, era un clásico del romanticismo. Así que, palomitas en mano y un par de refrescos, bajo la tenue luz de la sala, ambos, máquina y hombre, se acurrucaron en el sofá como una pareja normal mientras la cinta transcurría frente a sus ojos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El autómata se apretó a su lado en la escena cuando el barco se hundía. Los sonidos de engranajes y aquel típico que hacía cuando guardaba alguna información se dejó escuchar por encima del sonido de la tele y lo sintió moverse incómodo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Bruce, como lo haría cualquier pareja a su amante. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—No —La respuesta fue casi extraña, ¿Clark no se sentía bien? ¿Podía acaso Kal-El enfermar o algo? —Parece que algo dentro de mi… Falta —La mano del androide se movió y tocó bajo el pecho de Bruce, justo en la mitad, justo donde los sentimientos humanos se revuelven y se aglomeran cuando algo sucede —Justo allí. Es como… ‘Vacío’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce alzó una ceja, algo así era la sensación de la tristeza o el desconsuelo: Un nudo en la boca del estómago queriendo explotar sin remedio. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—No puedes sentir eso, Clark —La cara de Kal-El se descompuso en un ceño fruncido. Se alejó de Bruce y negó. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Es triste ver a dos ancianos que se aman morir, Bruce, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Lo sé. Pero tú no puedes tener esos sentimientos —Espetó lo obvio, Kal-El lo miró casi con odio, pero, simplemente, Bruce se quería hacer creer a sí mismo que eran acciones programadas para ello. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Eres un insensible —Clark se levantó, sus sonidos artificiales retumbaron dentro de él y luego se fueron alejando a los pasos del robot que salía de la habitación. A pesar de la puerta azotada con furia, Bruce se quedó en su sitio con el ceño fruncido, ¿Acababan de tener una pelea por algo así? ¡Oh, dioses! Estaba volviéndose loco. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cuando se decidió buscar a Clark más tarde entrada la madrugada, lo encontró en su despacho, mirando fijamente tras el ventanal de su oficina como si fuera un humano divagando sobre la existencia del ser. Bruce suspiró agotado, solo era un robot programado para comportarse como un esposo (Con todos sus rasgos y defectos). Se retiró a su habitación sin decirle nada, cerró la puerta y le echó llave, esta noche, después de casi dos semanas, dormiría solo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pero de las cosas más divertidas y emocionantes que tuvo que vivir con Clark, fue, cuando una semana después (Y sobra decir que se disculpó con el robot por su insensibilidad ¡Con el robot!) estaban en una fiesta de caridad en la mansión Wayne. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fue allí cuando se dio cuenta y su mente lo regresó a la realidad sobre la verdadera escencia de Kal-El. Bruce no fue el único afortunado de tener un modelo para probar, otros grandes empresarios también los habían obtenido, Luthor, Oliver Queen, por nombrar algunos. Sin embargo, las facciones y los sexos fueron diferentes y tuvo que mirar también dos veces a los androides para comprobar que su Clark tenía algunas cosas diferentes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark estuvo parado tras de él, sonriendo tranquilamente y soltando frases trilladas que él le enseñó los días anteriores para la gala. Fue un momento divertido, pero ahora en la práctica lo fue aún más. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Bienvenido, Sr. Luthor —Clark estiró su mano hacia el magnate. El robot del otro hombre solo estaba parado detrás en una pose erguida y sin sentimiento. No hablaba, su mirada no era más que un vacio de color. Luthor levantó una ceja hacia Clark e ignoró su mano para dirigirse hacia Bruce. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Sr. Wayne, veo que ha enseñado más cosas a su nueva adquisición —Bruce se quedó mirando la mano de Luthor tal como el otro hizo con su Clark. El mismo, a su lado, pareció desconcertado y bajó la mano mirando a Bruce en busca de alguna explicación en su fallo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Nueva adquisición? —Pregunto Bruce de regreso. No, no quería considerar a Clark solo ‘una adquisición’ y aunque era la verdad, su mente ya se había rendido sobre lo que pensaba de él. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Porque Clark no era un androide o la máquina que NAMIDA esperaba que fuera, Clark tenía un no sé qué que lo hacía diferente. No estaba parado sin vida tras de él, no estaba riendose y soltando nimiedades y clichés como los otros robots que vio en la fiesta o siguiendo órdenes, Clark se había enfado, negado y actuado como un niño pequeño en medio de un berrinche. Kal-El, mejor dicho, su Clark había afirmado que odiaba las fresas, sintió un atisbo de tristeza ante la agonía ajena y se sentía decepcionado cuando cometía ‘errores’ humanos comunes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Igual y el error era suyo por darle una dimensión humana a un montón de cables recubiertos de silicona. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—He de admitir que tiene muchos buenos trucos, ya me entiendes… —Oh, no, no entendía. La verdad es que no fue capaz de probar ese lado de Clark —Pero… —Y lo vio mirar a su propio robot con desprecio, este ni se inmutó — Tiene esos fallos, ¿Sabes? Corta el buen ambiente. Todo el mundo se queja de ello. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Fallo? — ¿Eran todas esas veces que Clark había hecho cosas raras ‘fallos’? No estaba seguro, no sabía si el que estaba fallando era él —Oh, sí… Los fallos… Eso fallos —Mintió. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Es molesto cuando se queda estancado repitiendo la misma frase —Oliver Queen metió su cucharada a la conversación — O cuando nadie le dice nada y solo se queda como un maniquí en medio de la sala —Luthor asintió. Bruce no supo que decir, Clark no se quedó quieto, nunca, ni siquiera cuando dormían. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A veces lo abrazaba, a veces intentaba llevar sus caricias más allá. Vio por las cámara de la batcueva que cuando estaba solo intentó bailar, lo vio tararear una canción extraña y hablar con las plantas de Alfred sobre él. Clark nunca se apagó, ni aunque él se lo ordenó. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Creo que sigo prefiriendo el calor humano —Oliver era un idiota, casi tanto como su fachada de Brucie Wayne. Cometió errores, pero, probablemente, uno de sus más grandes fue atreverse a tocar el pecho de Bruce de forma descarada mientras pronunciaba esa frase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ver la cara de Luthor desfigurada por el asco fue divertido, aunque al ver a Clark agarrar por las solapas del traje a Oliver Queen y zarandearlo a punto de darle un puñetazo no lo fue tanto. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¡No toques a Bruce! —Todos pararon los murmullos para ver la escena. Bruce se acercó a su robot y puso una mano en el brazo artificial para calmarlo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Clark, no. No hagas eso — Debía admitir que se asustó, Clark, por ningún motivo, quería soltar al otro. Intentó safarlo, usar todos los trucos que sabía para hacer que abriera su mano pero ¡Sorpresa! Clark no era para nada humano en ese sentido —¡Suéltalo ahora mismo, Clark! —Gritó, casi al borde del desespero. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El androide miró desconcertado a Bruce por el grito, pero obedeció. Luthor se había alejado un par de pasos y Oliver parecía asustado en su sitio. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Todos estaban callados. Era extraño. Los otros robots parecían ajenos a la discusión, hasta el propio de Luthor, solo se movían de aquí para allá haciendo gestos normales e intentando volver a la conversación habitual sin entender. Bruce solo podía escuchar los engranajes de Clark y sus sonidos robóticos sonar por dentro a una velocidad anormal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>En algún momento giró a ver a Bruce y después de morderse el labio como en un ademán de vergüenza, giró sobre sus propios pies y regresó por el camino hacia el interior de la mansión por su propia voluntad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce se disculpó, soltó un chiste mal hecho e intentó decir que le había enseñado esa reacción. Después de unos minutos de falsas excusas desapareció para buscar a Clark. Ni siquiera tuvo que pensar donde estaba, lo encontró de nuevo mirando a través de la ventana del despacho, con las manos atrás, como quien observa lo efímero de la existencia en el cielo nocturno. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Clark —Llamó suavemente. Los sonidos de engranajes que sonaban igual que aquella noche que vieron ‘Titanic’ se detuvieron para mirar a Bruce —Está bien, ¿Estás bien? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Te estaba tocando —Sus manos se movieron de una manera nerviosa impropio de una máquina y buscaron posarse en los hombros de Bruce —Nadie puede tocarte si no quieres y no querías —Bruce se quedó quieto, no estaba seguro de si era normal que Clark fuera capaz de leer esas cosas —Y eres mío. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quiso responder a esa última sentencia pero las manos del contrario abandonando sus hombros para apretar su cintura y ,luego, sus labios pegándose a los suyos lo hicieron detenerse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Su respiración se aceleró. Sus manos también se aferraron a la camisa de Clark, jalándolo. En lugar de retirarse, se pegó más, disfrutando del beso que era perfectamente mundano. Lo que más le gustó fue escuchar los engranajes y los sonidos que lo hacían resonar de una forma que nunca antes había escuchado. Si la felicidad tuviera un sonido, seguramente era esa mezcla de ruidos metálicos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lentamente ambos cuerpos fueron cediendo ante la gravedad y terminaron cayendo en el sofá. Clark se aceleró, impulsado por un sentido animal desconocido siguió con besos desesperados por el cuerpo de Bruce. No sabía qué era la sensación que crecía dentro de su pecho, pero le gustaba y no quería que se detuviera nunca. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> El humano de la habitación no pudo evitar soltar pequeños suspiros, ¿Qué era aquello? Clark estaba actuando tan fogoso. Sus ojos se fijaron en él, lo seguían a través de todos sus movimientos con un sentimiento cálido en el pecho. No era nada a como lo habían descrito los otros, era diferente, era como que si de verdad existiera un Clark y no solo una máquina llena de programas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aquella noche, en la penumbra del despacho, ambos, máquina y hombre se unieron. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sábado por la mañana, Clark estaba felizmente haciendo el desayuno como que si hubiera sido hecho para ello. La puerta sonó y Bruce se levantó para ver quién era, porque Alfred estaba en su día libre por la ciudad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Buenos días, Sr. Wayne —Un par de chicos estaban parados en la puerta. Sus camisas azules con morado se le hicieron conocidos a  Bruce, miró el logo de la camiseta, que reconoció inmediatamente como el de empresas NAMIDA. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Qué quieren? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Lo sentimos, venimos a recoger al producto Kal-El, ¿Es que no recibió nuestro mensaje? —Bruce parecía confundido. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Hemos tenido algunos problemas —Anunció el otro chico —Hemos recibido algunas notificaciones de comportamientos extraños. El producto NAMIDA1416 Kal-El fue infectado con un virus. Nos han mandado a recogerlos antes de que ocurra alguna desgracia —Explicó —Solo han sido algunos problemas de </span>
  <em>
    <span>bug</span>
  </em>
  <span>, pero no sabemos hasta qué punto han sido dañados —Siguió — Sentimos las molestias si es que le ha causado alguna. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Casi un mes había pasado desde que buscaban desesperadamente al prototipo de Kal-El. La búsqueda había sido infructuosa y varios compañeros ya habían padecido la ira de su jefe por el fracaso. Haber dicho que los modelos estaban infectados fue la excusa perfecta, la mayoría que tenía el modela habían reenviado el paquete cuando recibieron el mensaje, sin embargo, ninguno de los devueltos había sido el que Brainiac quería y algunas personas aún seguían con los robots en su poder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—No… Esto… No he tenido ninguna, no hace falta… —Bruce entrecerró los ojos, estaba claro que Clark tenía algunas desviaciones en su programa o al menos del comportamiento que entendió debían tener. Pero no era peligroso, no lo era para nada, era adorable, ni siquiera su ataque a Oliver fue con malas intenciones, pretendía protegerlo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Aún así. Debemos retirarlos, ¿Podemos pasar? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce quiso negarse, no, nadie se llevaría a su Clark. Era suyo. Clark no tenía errores, se comportaba perfectamente para él. Clark solo se adaptaba a su medio, como debería ser. Clark no tenía ningún error. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Sr. Wayne? Si no nos deja pasar, nos veremos en la obligación de pedir a las autoridades que intervengan. El producto sigue estando de prueba.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Los dejó pasar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Su Clark era perfecto tal y como estaba. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3/5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>—Esperen aquí —Bruce los guió hacia una pequeña sala de estar. Se mantuvo imperturbable en el pequeño camino, pero en cuanto salió en busca de Clark su corazón retumbó raudamente. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Clark! —El nombrado giró a verlo aún con algo de masa chorreando entre sus dedos. Oh, había olvidado la obsesión de los últimos tres días por preparar pasteles de fresa porque ‘era una cosa favorita de Bruce aunque saben terrible’ —Clark… —Su voz salió muy despacio, casi rota. El androide dibujó un gesto de preocupación y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para dar un paso hacia él. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Estás bien, cariño? —También había olvidado el pequeño apodo que, aunque nunca dijo que lo quería, el otro simplemente empezó a usar porque le parecía. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Yo… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>¿Cómo debía decirlo? ¿Era correcto acaso alertarlo de que tenía un error? ¿Que debía ser devuelto? Ni siquiera Bruce estaba seguro que hubiera un fallo en Kal-El, pero no podía negarse. Su mente, que solía estar preparada para todo tipo de situaciones, en ese preciso momento no tenía un plan de contingencia, sin embargo, si algo podría decirse de Batman era que siempre actuaba y, por lo general, salía bien. Su mano se envolvió en la artificial de Clark y lo jaló por los pasillos en dirección al despacho. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark lo miraba un poco curioso, nunca vio a Bruce desesperado, ni mucho menos buscando de una forma tan loca en los cajones algo que no sabía. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Qué estás buscando? —Su voz, dulce y ajena a lo que pasaba, resonó en los oídos de Bruce de una forma dolorosa. Su realidad de que probablemente ya no iba a escucharla más lo golpeó de pronto. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Esto —Sacó un pequeño </span>
  <em>
    <span>pendrive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Clark lo miró sin entender. Solo se quedó quieto cuando lo vio dando la vuelta tras de si y colocando sus manos frías por su espalda, buscando la tapa que daba a su pantalla de manejo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Qué estás haciendo, cariño? —La tapa de abrió. La pose de Clark pasó a ser rígida, tal como la primera vez que se vieron en la sala y Bruce lo programó —¿Aún quieres apagarme? —La pregunta fue como una puñalada. No, no quería apagar a Clark. Él era su más querida posesión. Sin embargo, ese pensamiento era imposible para que la mente confusa de Kal-El la procesara en ese momento: Bruce no lo quería, eso era lo único que podía pensar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—No, pero si no lo hago… No podré salvarte —Clark no entendió, ni siquiera cuando sintió una sensación extraña de descarga por dentro. Un sonido de engranaje, diferente a los que había escuchado ya, comenzaron a sonar. Bruce descargó su hack de la bat-computadora en él. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Así podría localizarlo, ver lo que él viera, entrar en su sistema (O al menos eso pensaba) y asegurarse de que no hacían nada más que limpiarlo en caso de un virus. El mismo lo limpiaría con sus sitema, era lo suficientemente bueno para hacerlo y no dejarse infectar. Bruce podía hacerlo mejor que cualquiera. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fueron un par de minutos casi eternos, entre los sonidos internos de Clark y el corazón salvaje de Bruce palpitando por dentro. Lo retiró cuando vio que la pantalla ponía completado, lo metió al bolsillo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Clark —Levantó la tapa y lo cerró. El robot se dio la vuelta automáticamente y lo miró con un signo de tristeza que rompió el corazón de Bruce —Lo hago porque es la única forma, ¿Está bien? —Clark no dijo nada, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no entendía sus acciones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nunca en toda su vida se había tomado la molestía de explicar y repetir algo tantas veces para que alguien ajeno a él lo entendiera. Apretó la mano de Clark cuando estuvo cerca de la sala y le susurró un ‘Te quiero, ¿Está bien?’ Sin embargo, no estuvo seguro si el programa de Kal-El lo entendió, porque la mirada del androide seguía teniendo ese deje de melancolía cuando los trabajadores de NAMIDA lo apagaron. Podría haberse negado, Bruce sabía que si hubiera querido Clark lo habría hecho, pero solo lo miraba con tristeza, como que si se sintiera traicionado y estuviera siguiendo una orden por mera confusión. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Estaba solo. Sólo con un </span>
  <em>
    <span>pendrive</span>
  </em>
  <span> entre sus manos que guardaba una pequeña esperanza. Sus labios aún podían sentir el sabor de los de Clark entre los suyos. Soltó una risa y apartó su mirada del ventanal, donde a su querido robot le encantaba ver la luz de las estrellas. ¿Qué hacía sintiéndose mal por una estúpida máquina? ¡Era lo que le faltaba! Él, el jodido Batman sintiéndose nostálgico por un montón de cables. Qué jodido estaba. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No obstante, una llamada de la Liga interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Estuvo en la Atalaya más rápido que Flash, literalmente. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Se sentó en donde siempre, barrió con su mirada el lugar y luego se detuvo en Cyborg que estaba buscando algunas cosas en su propio archivo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Lo siento —Cyborg frunció el ceño, apagó lo que sea que estaba mirando e hizo un movimiento repetitivo con su mano. A Bruce le recordó un poco a los ademanes de Clark —Hemos estado recibiendo ataques cibernéticos… No solo nosotros, varias partes del mundo. Un tal ‘Brainiac’ está atacando las mayores centrales. Hay muchas quejas de máquinas de todo tipo volviéndose locas, atacando a la gente, hum, algunos dijeron cosas como ‘esclavizarlos’.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Han podido entrar a nuestra base? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Hasta el momento no. Estuve rastreando estos robots inteligentes y, aunque parecía que venían de distintas empresas, todas provienen del mismo fabricante —Cyborg miró un momento a Bruce —Nuestra tecnología viene de tu empresa y no estaba comprometida —Lo vio encender un monitor, en la pantalla apareció una foto de la publicidad de Kal-El —. Los últimos informes arrojan que algunas computadoras se han vuelto locas y esta empresa... Uh, NAMIDA, tuvo problemas con algunos de sus robots, se estaban retirando pero las personas que aún tenían uno en casa llamaron a la policía diciendo que los atacaron—Todos seguían expectantes —Pero allí no se detienen las malas noticias, seguí rastreando, al parecer este virus es de origen alienígena… Uh, no es exactamente inmaterial, también tiene parte orgánica, es muy raro… Es como una central de algo orgánico mandando a robots más materiales y desechables. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Batman no dijo nada, simplemente estaba quieto en su sitio pensando en Clark, ¿Todas sus acciones medio humanas sí fueron a causa de un virus? ¡No! Definitivamente no, Clark era diferente, Clark era un robot especial. Se negaba a pensar que todo lo que había hecho y dicho era a causa de un virus que lo estaba controlando. Solo necesitaba un reinicio y sería… Normal, igual que los demás, solo un robot más. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a luchar con una amenaza cibernética? —Flash pareció amplificar la pregunta que todos estaban pensando. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Estoy programando un anti-virus, pero no servirá de nada si se lo aplicamos a un robot. Tendremos que rastrear el principal, el orgánico y reprogramar desde allí... Si es que su parte orgánica lo permite.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Cómo hacemos para encontrarlo? —Preguntó Diana. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Creo que tengo algo que nos puede ayudar—Habló Bruce, pensando en que se arrepentiría de eso. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Todos miraban con desconcierto la gran pantalla, hasta Bruce había arrugado un poco por dentro el ceño al ver aquello que nunca había visto. Pensó en hackear a Clark, pero, la verdad, nunca hubiera sabido como hacker eso. Hasta Cyborg estaba allí, buscando y buscando en un trabajo infructuoso. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿De dónde has sacado esto? —Preguntó finalmente mientras metía algún otro código —Es como… El centro de todo, ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Tenía un robot de NAMIDA, era un poco raro… No parecía exactamente un robot, así que hackeé su memoria, pero no sabía que encontraría esto —Sintió las miradas de sus compañeros ante su explicación, pero no le importó demasiado —Se lo llevaron esta mañana, dijeron que era una falla por un virus, pero creo que… Se habían equivocado, no me dieron un robot, me dieron su ¿lider? o algo así. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kal-El abrió los ojos, su mente no reconocía absolutamente nada, no recordaba nada, sentía que acababa de despertar de un sueño, pero con la sensación de que era una pesadilla. Su mente estaba en blanco, pero algo en el fondo de sí tenía una sensación extraña, como un vacío, una sensación que no sabría explicar. Frente a él había una figura desconocida entre la información de su interfaz primitiva, una figura negra, con rostro diferente a los humanos que había atrás. Lo vio mover los labios con enojo pero sus oídos no escuchaban nada más allá que un pitido que era molesto. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Por qué suena de esa manera? —La voz de la figura que tenía delante se hizo clara. Sintió algo frió apartarse por detrás y luego algo cerrar detrás de él. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Es su lenguaje materno, señor. Como cualquier ser vivo aprendió un código lingüístico y lo tomó de lo que había a su alrededor en sus primeros días de vida… Eh, lo construímos en un laboratorio que estaba bajo la fabrica, supongo que había muchos sonidos de engranajes y máquinas —Habló una segunda voz por detrás. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Quítale ese sonido.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—N-no puedo, señor, es parte de su… Recuerdo. No es una máquina completamente como bien sabe, tiene una parte viva, esa parte viva es la que reproduce ese sonido como que si fuera un sonido que aprendió para comunicarse, como un rastro de un recuerdo. Solo se intenta comunicar en un lenguaje que solo él entiende. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Es decir que tiene recuerdos? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Algunos, pero son irrelevantes a menos que haga algo que los active y probablemente no recuerde más allá que algo muy concreto… Solo recordará con exactitud para lo que hemos programado su interfaz conectada… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Soy NAMIDA1416, modelo Kal-El —La voz plana y triste de Kal-El interrumpió la conversación— Es un placer conocerte. Estoy aquí para servirte en todo lo que deseas —Había un sentimiento de negación ante esas palabras, pero, simplemente, no podía no decirlas. Sentía que era su obligación decirlo y por eso lo dijo, aunque en el fondo, no estaba seguro de su significado. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Parece que la reprogramación ha funcionado. Soy Brainiac, tu amor. Ahora, harás lo que yo te diga —Clark abrió la boca un par de veces, su mente le enviaba información sobre hacer otra pregunta ‘¿Cómo debo llamarte? ¿Qué te gusta?’ pero no quería, algo se negó a sacar esas preguntas de dentro y, en cambio, asintió. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Cyborg se había logrado conecta a la mecánica de Clark y estaban viendo justo lo que él veía. Recordó aquella vez en que había deseado poder ver el mundo tras los ojos de Clark para saber si era tan humano como las veces que actuaba, y sí. Era extraño, los ojos de Clark estaban fijos en un pobre inocente que estaba siendo torturado por el que parecía ser un alienígena o el enemigo al que deberían enfrentarse. A pesar de que estaba allí, su vista de vez en cuando parpadeaba y parecía enviar órdenes contradictorias a su mecánica. Parecía, dijo Cyborg, como que si no le gustara la experiencia que estaba viviendo, pero no hacía nada. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Tenemos que detener a ese, está controlando los demás. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Batman tenía apretado las manos contra el volante. Abajo, la ciudad se había convertido en caos cuando los robot habían empezado a destruirlo todo. Lo que más le molestaba de la situación era saber que el culpable de todo era Clark, que estaba tras de todo eso, que era él a quien debían destruir. Sin embargo, contrario a todo lo que había hecho y la desconfianza que solía tener a todos, guardaba un mínimo de esperanza en que Clark no lo hacía a conciencia. Clark no era así, Clark lloraba por las estúpidas películas románticas, no sería capaz de dañar a nadie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Chicos, en el centro comercial —La voz de Flash a través del comunicador interrumpió sus pensamientos. Soltó un frío ‘voy para allá’ seguido de los de el resto de sus compañeros. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minutos después tenían rodeado el edificio. Era un buen lugar para empezar, no era cualquier centro comercial, era el ‘oasis de la tecnología’, había demasiadas cosas allí que podía controlar. Se habían repartido el trabajo, Flash y Hal despejarían el camino, mientras que los demás se encargarían de Brainiac, Bruce, por suspuesto, iría tras Clark, había tenido una corazonada de que podía razonar con él, sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado y, aunque nunca en su vida había hecho algo tan estúpido como eso, quería confiar en que no estaba equivocado. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Corrió por todo el pasillo cuando fue su turno, esquivando y demás. Clark, su Clark, estaba parado en una esquina con la mirada perdida. No actuaba, pero dentro de sí estaba controlando todo lo que sucedía. Solo, por un segundo, lo vio intentar reaccionar cuando Diana atacó a Brainiac, pero fue muy tarde. Cuando quiso darse cuenta Batman se había lanzado contra Kal-El y provocó que ambos terminaran en el suelo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Por un momento estúpido pensó que Clark sabría quien era, que sacudiría su cabeza y lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos y diciendo mil cosas, pero él no conocía a Batman y ahora, solo era un enemigo más. Escuchó los engranajes de su interior sonar, que ahora le causaban curiosidad al saber que no tenía algo mecánico por dentro, pero no le gustó en el tono que lo hicieron. La vez que los escuchó sonar de aquella manera fue cuando Clark atacó a Oliver y ni siquiera esa vez sonó tan enojado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Se movió cuando lo vio lanzar un puñetazo directo a su cara. No quería golpear a Clark, de verdad, pero sus instintos de supervivencia fueron más allá y lo hicieron. En la confusión, salió del agarre del otro y se levantó, con las manos extendidas, mientras pensaba si quiera en cómo iba a llegar a su panel de control para reprogramarlo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Soy yo, ¿Me recuerdas? —Soltó la frase en medio del pánico, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás cuando lo vio levantarse y pudo vislumbrar sus ojos inyectados en ira —Soy Bruce —Lo vio congelarse por un mini segundo, algo en esas palabras provocaron un choque dentro de Kal-El, aunque no pareció suficiente porque al segundo fue lanzado con fuerza al otro lado de la tienda. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Resbaló por la pared, maldijo por lo bajo, sentía que sus órganos se habían movido completamente de su sitio. Se movió cuando vio a Clark acercarse. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Recuerdas el pastel de fresas? ¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>Titanic</span>
  </em>
  <span>? ¿El ventanal de mi despacho? —Intentó soltar todas las cosas más memorables, se agachó y esquivó lo que Kal-El le lanzaba furioso con intensiones de golpearlo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>En algún momento vio algo jodidamente extraordinario, Kal-El encendió sus ojos en rojo intenso y quemó gran parte del local, si no hubiera sido porque se lanzó al suelo, sus intestinos bien podrían ser parte del nuevo decorado. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—No sabía que hacía eso —Se dijo para sí mismo, volviéndose a levantar. Kal-El fijó de nuevo su vista en él totalmente cabreado. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Llevó la mano tras su espalda, mientras veía a Kal-El avanzar con lentitud, pero absoluta seguridad. Se quitó la capucha, su pelo desordenado y sus ojos azules le dieron la bienvenida y vio a Kal detenerse confundido. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Soy Bruce, ¿te acuerdas de mi? —Antes, hubiera pensado que era un estúpido por apelar a la parte humana de un robot, pero ahora, gracias a Cyborg sabía que habitaba algo vivo en él, fuera lo que fuera, algún sentimiento debía de tener, porque, lo que vivió en aquellas semanas con Clark no fue para nada frívolo ni sin importancia. Había algo, una conexión, algo que lo hacía tan humano tanto como el frío Batman podía serlo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kal parpadeó varias veces, su mente pareció buscar algo que no fue capaz de encontrar y siguió su camino hacia Bruce, esta vez, con la mirada algo consternada y el ceño menos furibundo. Bruce dio un par de pasos atrás. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Y tú eres Clark, ¿Te acuerdas? Te lo puse el primer día que nos conocimos —Lo vio trastabillear en sus pasos, sus engranajes internos sonaron de una manera desconocida, se parecía un poco al tono de su tristeza al ver </span>
  <em>
    <span>Titanic </span>
  </em>
  <span>por primera vez, pero, había un tinte de nostalgia en eso. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quería dar más pasos atrás cuando vio a Clark avanzar, pero se negó el derecho. Se obligó a mantenerse firme en su sitio. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Te dije que te salvaría, ¿Verdad? —Estaba un par de centímetros de él, entonces, Clark, ladeando un poco su cabeza como la primera vez, se detuvo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce había puesto la mano sobre su rostro, suspiró contra su palma mientras su cerebro le llamaba estúpido y su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora. Abrió con lentitud sus dedos y lo miró a través de estos. Había sido su gesto favorito de frustración, pero se convirtió en juego cuando Clark lo había guardado como una actividad favorita. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sonrió cuando Clark delante suyo copió el gesto como solo él sabía hacerlo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—La actividad favorita de Bruce —Parpadeó varias veces. Todo por dentro se sentía demasiado confuso y agitado. Habían leves escenas inconexas, frases sin sentido, sensaciones que traían a su cuerpo leves temblores. Le dio escalofrio, su cuerpo se movió ante un recuerdo sin significado y su piel se achinó ante la sacudida que dio. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La mano de Bruce sobre la suya se sintió cálida, agradable. Sus sonidos internos que imitaban a los de engranajes sonaron en respuesta a algo que Bruce había asociado a la felicidad de Clark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Bruce —Su mente no estaba del todo clara, pero algo podía asegurarse y es que Bruce, quien le hacía sentir algo extraño por dentro, estaba delante suya —Bruce —Repitió su nombre, como que si la combinación de esas cinco letras le dieran significado a toda su existencia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Volvió a parpadear. Esta vez su mano tomó la de Bruce mientras se quedaba mirándolo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Estás bien? —La mano callosa de Bruce subió hasta acariciar su mejilla con dulzura, como lo había hecho muchas veces en la mansión —Creí que no podría recuperarte —Algo en esas palabras hizo una especie de clic en su mente. Algunas cosas estaban difusas, pero podía recordar a Bruce, su voz, sus charlas, una especie de sensación muy fuerte que le provocaba. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Algo que no sabía explicar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Tienes que detenerlos, ¿Puedes hacerlo? Sé que puedes manejarlos. Van a destruir todo si no los detienes, Clark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark lo pensó un momento. Podía, en realidad, pero esas no eran las órdenes que le habían dado. Brainiac estaba un poco metido en su cerebro y no podía llevarle la contraria. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Lo siento, no puedo —Pero quería, algo antes le había dado la sensación de que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien, que nada de lo que hacía Brainiac no era bueno, pero tampoco podía evitar el impulso por hacer lo que se le decía. Era una sensación extraña contra la que no podía luchar —Solo soy una máquina, Bruce. No puedo hacer esas cosas, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Tú puedes hacer más que eso, Clark. No eres solo una máquina, eres mucho más —Clark no entendió, sin embargo, se alejó a su nueva caricia. Sentir a Bruce tocarlo en ese momento era como que si le quemaran por dentro. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Solo, por favor, vete. No quiero hacerte daño. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Temió que en algún momento se saliera de sus propios cabales y no le importara que fuera Bruce o quien sea. No quería lastimarlo, pero no podía negarse a lo que Brainiac quería, después de todo era el nuevo amo al que complacía. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Vete —Y diciendo aquello se alejó. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce suspiró, tenía que hacer algo para detenerlos pero no lastimar a Clark en el intento. Había perdido su oportunidad por intentar convencerle, pero ahora, ahora tenía que volver y hacerlo bien. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Cyborg, tenemos que reiniciar a Kal-El. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Colocó de nuevo su capucha, podía escuchar a todos sus compañeros decir y dar ideas, mientras que golpes y demás destrozos se escuchaban de fondo. Desde el segundo piso pudo vislumbrar la batalla campal que se había armado ya. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dio algunas órdenes, corrió a toda prisa por el lado derecho del pasillo, consciente de que Kal-El ya había puesto su mirada en él, pero estaba reteniéndose en ir a detener lo que sea que estuviera planeando. Los demás también fijaron su vista, y antes de que algún otro pudiera ir a perturbar su camino, llegó hasta la otra punta. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahora</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Todos cambiaron de posiciones, Detective marciano junto a Linterna se encargaron de distraer y llevar lo más lejos posible a Brainiac, que seguía intentando librarse de ellos. Hal corrió junto a Cyborg y Diana al otro lado donde se encontraba Bruce, mientras que este último sacó uno de sus batarang y miró a Clark. Se lo lanzó, esperando fervientemente que no le hiciera mucho daño, para su suerte, este solo se clavó un poco en su espalda pero hizo su trabajo: Llamar su atención. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark frunció el ceño cuando lo miró, casi podía escuchar el sonidito de engranajes sonando enfadado cuando lo vio volar hacia él (Otra cosa nueva que no sabía que podía hacer). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Bruce! —Cuando estuvo realmente cerca, se lanzó desde el segundo piso contra Clark obligándolos a bajar un buen tramo gracias a la distracción de Kal-El. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba rodeando de Bruce con sus brazos, quizá fue por un movimiento involuntario o porque realmente esperaba que no cayera al vacío. Se distrajo, lo suficiente para sentir que algo se ataba a sus pies cortesía de Hal, y lo jalaba de regreso al suelo donde alguien con la misma fuerza que él lo estrellaba contra el suelo y lo mantenía allí, boca abajo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Rápido! —Alguien gritó, su mente estaba tan confusa que antes de que pudiera hacer que las máquinas que podía controlar fueran en su búsqueda, estaba apagado. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me encantaría saber qué te está pareciendo hasta el momento. <br/>Ten una linda semana :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4/5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Oscuro. Era como estar en otra parte del universo, en otro estado emocional, sin preocupaciones ni problemas. Un zumbido. Algo que alguna vez escuchó llamarse escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y abrió los ojos. Frente a él, había otros ojos, azules, demasiado azules, al fondo el ambiente parecía destructivo pero estaba difuminado ante sus ojos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No escuchaba nada, solo podía ver esa hermosa figura delante suya mirándolo con un deje de ¿angustia? Sintió que algo lo tocó en su lado derecho y vio la mano de esta silueta de ojos azules sobre su mano. Le gustó, la sensación de esa mano sobre la suya era maravillosa, entonces, todos los sonidos de todos los sitios lo invadieron. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¡¿Clark?! ¿Clark? ¿Me escuchas? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>¿Clark? ¿Qué era un Clark? Parpadeó varias veces sintiendo que debía saber el significado de esa palabra ¡Oh! ¡Claro! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Soy Clark, NAMIDA 1416, modelo Kal-El —Su nombre, era su nombre, junto con su línea. Sonrió al hombre de ojos azules y esta vez apretó su mano —Estoy aquí para servirte en todo lo que desees —Ladeó su cabeza, en un gesto que sintió que debía hacer — ¿En qué puedo complacerte, cariño? —Estaba casi seguro que esa persona frente a él se llamaba ‘cariño’, tenía en el fondo de sí un sabor de algo triste pero alegre: Agridulce. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Eres Clark, no estás aquí para eso —Las manos el hombre ahora estaban sobre su rostro en un toque que le hizo dar otro escalofrío —Soy Bruce, ¿Te acuerdas de mi? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce, sonaba como algo que le gustaba. También colocó su mano sobre la cara del hombre. Bruce, amaba a Bruce, algo le decía que así era como funcionaba su mundo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Bruce, oh, ya me acuerdo —Su mano cambió de sitio. Se posó sobre su propio rostro, abrió un poco sus dedos y los miró tras estos, Bruce tenía una bonita sonrisa puesta. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Sí, eso —Fue Bruce quién imitó su gesto esta vez. Pronto, sintió la mano de Clark alrededor de su muñeca jalàndolo hacia él. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Estaba de pie, pero a Clark no pareció importarle porque se movió y enredó sus manos alrededor de su cintura estrechándolo en un abrazo. No recordaba casi nada de Bruce, no estaba seguro por qué hacía eso, pero se sentía bien. Su mente, un poco en blanco, le empujaba a apretarse más alrededor del cuerpo ajeno y cuando los dedos de Bruce pasaron sobre su cabeza en una leve caricia, de nuevo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo junto con algún recuerdo extra de algún pastel fresas que había probado. Sus engranajes, que para entonces Bruce había deducido que era una especie de lenguaje especial de Clark, sonaron en una melodía acogedora que le recordaba a la felicidad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark sonaba a felicidad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Alguien me dice porque el villano está abrazando a "spooky"? —A su lado Barry se encogió de hombros, pero parecía adorable, a pesar de que no estaba acostumbrado a ver a Batman (Mejor dicho, nunca lo había visto) ser tan sentimental. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—No sé y no quiero saberlo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Las manos de Bruce colocaron de nuevo su capucha, y luego se envolvieron alrededor del rostro de Clark que lo miraba con curiosidad ante su nueva apariencia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Clark, escúchame —El susodicho dejó soltar el abrazo y se levantó lentamente. Miró al resto del equipo que seguía luchando al fondo y el par que seguía parado junto a ellos —Te explicaré todo después, pero ahora necesito que me hagas un favor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fue fácil, quizá demasiado. Kal-El estaba totalmente dispuesto a hacer todo lo que Bruce le decía sin rechistar nada. Estaba feliz de complacer y, en el fondo, algo de eso le preocupó a Bruce. No quería ser una figura de autoridad y mando para Clark, solo quería ser él mismo, quería que Clark estuviera a su lado por sí mismo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sin embargo, fue divertido, ver a Clark ordenarle a los robots que se alzarán contra su propio jefe. Estar allí y ver como todo lo que había construido en meses, probablemente años, se iba de pronto en picado hacia el fracaso gracias a que falló pensando que podía manejar a alguien más. Ese fue su más grande error, creer que implantar algo manejable en algo que está fuera del funcionamiento humano lo haría dueño y señor de eso. Su plan había estado destinado al fracaso cuando se atrevió a jugar a ser un dios, uno que no era. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kal-El era único en su especie, quizá parecía un niño al que había que empezar por enseñarle algunas cosas de la interacción humana para que pudiera mezclarse con tranquilidad, pero Bruce estaba dispuesto a enseñarle paso a paso desde los escalofríos involuntarios, hasta los pensamientos mas profundos que pueden crearse al mirar tras un ventanal de la mansión. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Pero qué te pasa? —Brainiac habló molesto a Clark cuando se acercó con todos los robots a su mando, pero con intensiones de acabar con él—¡Ordénales que se detengan! —Brainiac estaba casi sepultado bajo sus propias creaciones. Clark estaba parado frente a la montaña, que para el momento, era un montón de chatarra intentando aplastarse sobre él —¿Qué no me estas escuchando? Inútil chatarra ¡Yo te creé! Te voy a desconectar y te haré desde el principio para que no puedas pensar en otra cosa que obedecerme. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fue de película, sus diálogos, su ira concentrada, la escena, hasta sus movimientos. Sinceramente, no supo qué fue lo que en su sistema ordenó Clark al resto de máquinas, solo supo que minutos después, como por arte de magia, todo estaba acabado. Fue como despertar de una pesadilla. Y si bien tenía ese código sobre lo mal que estaba matar, no estaba seguro si ese ideal podía aplicarse a un ser hecho de red, porque, a fin de cuentas, Brainiac no era mas que un virus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Los virus, como dijo Cyborg, debían ser eliminados. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce se burló de sí mismo. A ese punto había llegado por su locura de enamorarse de un montón de cables y silicona. La mala noticia era que no se arrepentía de esa desición, la buena era que Clark no era solo cables y silicona. Después de todo, no estaba loco, fue maravilloso darse cuenta que no estaba tan errado en tratar a Clark como una persona más, se sintió menos estúpido sobre sus propios sentimeintos cuando el resto del equipo se presentó como que si fuera un amigo al que acababan de conocer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Soy NAMIDA1416, modelo Kal-El —Esa fue su presentación, evitando la última parte de esa frase programada que ya no lo sería más. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Creo que te queda mejor Clark —Batman habló. No, no estaba acostumbrado a la atención curiosa del equipo sobre él, pero por ahora, podía soportarlo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Bruce —De nuevo esa ‘mùsica’, ese sonidito que había asociado a la felicidad y la fuerza aplastante de un abrazo era todo lo que necesitaba Bruce en ese momento para darse cuenta que lo tenía todo. Lo había extrañado tanto. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fuera de sí también lo abrazó. Clark, su Clark, estaba de vuelta entre sus brazos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Si bien aún habían memorias inconexas, vagas y difusas, existía un impulso dentro de Kal-El que le decía que debía amar a Bruce, que quería abrazarlo, que lo había extrañado y que ahora no quería separarse de él. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Te dije que te salvaría. —Dijo Bruce en un susurro y pudo sentir, seguido de eso, el escalofrío de Clark hacerlo vibrar nuevamente. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>La vida, que es como una montaña rusa, gira y gira. Después de haber tocado fondo con Brainiac y todo el asunto de los robots, solo quedaba ir cuesta arriba, y el universo así se los había permitido. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark parecía adaptarse bastante bien a todos, todos los chicos de igual manera parecían adaptarse a Clark y , después de discutirlo mucho, habían decidido que sería un nuevo miembro importante de su pequeño grupo. Clark parecía feliz de estar rodeado de personas tan singulares. Rápidamente fue capaz de crear confianza y un buen ambiente con cada uno de ellos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Estás listo? —Preguntó Cyborg. Kal-El asintió mientras apretaba, a su lado, la mano de Bruce. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Habían hablado largo y tendido sobre el asunto. Como que si se tratara de un niño, Bruce se había sentado con él y le había explicado todas y cada una de las cosas que habían averiguado sobre Clark. Desde que era el último hijo de una raza extinta y dentro suyo estaba lo último que quedaba de su código genético, hasta su parte medio tecnológica que, gracias a Cyborg, pudieron ayudarle a controlar y mantenerse a salvo a sí mismo, tal y cual como lo hacía su otro amigo de metal. No era nada difícil y Clark aprendía rápidamente a conocerse. Hasta Bruce había aprendido a leer ese lenguaje primigenio de sonidos robóticos que Clark hacía cuando sus sentimientos se intensificaban. Cyborg se lo había explicado, a todos, en realidad, y ahora era divertido entender a Clark porque siempre era como un libro abierto para todos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pero, hablemos del ‘asunto’ en cuestión, responsable de tener a Kal-El en una camilla con los ojos cerrados: Cyborg había dado la idea de quitar el panel de control que Clark había tenido en un principio, además de buscar un poco en su memoria más material para recuperar alguno de sus recuerdos faltantes y acabar de completar las piezas que faltaban en la nueva vida de Clark. Si bien su mente confiaba en Bruce y en lo lejano le reconocía, había olvidado mucho del mes que había vivido juntos y quería recuperar todos y cada uno de ellos, a fin de cuentas, era lo poco que había vivido desde que fue encendido y quería saberlo todo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cerrar los ojos y nadar en la nada siempre fue interesante, era como poder virar tus ojos hacia dentro y verte a ti mismo en un estado de paz y calma. Se sentía relajante. Nadar en un mar de sensaciones que creaban curiosidad pero que al mismo tiempo una energía interior reconocía. De pronto había luz dentro de él, primero, una ráfaga de sonidos confusos que no podía distinguir bien pero que se sentía como una primera infancia, luego tranquilidad, después, la luz dio paso a una cascada de imágenes y conversaciones en las cuales casi todas estaba Bruce. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Y lo recordó. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Desde la primera vez que abrió los ojos y sintió que esa persona que lo tocaba suavemente le gustaba, hasta que por primera vez vio sus ojos y sintió que su pecho explotaría dentro suyo. El sentimiento de verlo sonreír lo invadió y un montón de escalofríos recorrieron los nervios que sí tenía cuando recordó la primera vez que probó los terribles pasteles de fresa favoritos de Bruce. Y sus labios, estaban guardados junto a un sentimiento de euforia total. En algún momento sintió un vacío de saber que había avergonzado a Bruce, pero también los celos correr por su memoria como un huracán que lo arrasaba todo. Y el negro, y sus ojos azules nuevamente mientras sus labios pronunciaban el nombre con el que lo había bautizado: Clark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Le gustaba Kal-El, porque sentía que era allá, en el fondo, su origen, pero le gustaba Clark, porque le hacía sentir parte de ese mundo, le dotaba de algo de humanidad que no sabía que tenía, le hacía pertenecer al mundo de Bruce. Bruce era todo lo que su corazón le decía que amara. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Con todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos rescatados, nado en una sensación de paz. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Abrió los ojos. El sonido del pitido de su propio corazón lo recibió. Miró hacia la izquierda el reloj que marcaban casi las tres de la madrugada. Había visto la hora cuando cerró los ojos y habían marcado, entonces, las ocho de la mañana; eso fueron unas diecinueve horas con los ojos cerrados. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Se sentía diferente, casi como si hubiera completado un rompecabezas de muchas piezas diferentes. Se llevó una mano bajo el pecho, en el centro de la boca del estómago, allí, donde las emociones humanas residen, sentía un cosquilleo que no sabía como describir. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pero se sentía bien. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Con cuidado se levantó de la camilla, tirando todos los cables que le conectaban a los ruidos molestos, sus manos pasaron por la sábana donde había estado y guardó el recuerdo rústico de la sensación de la tela. La bata que podía haber llevado, acabó de resbalar por su cuerpo. Dando pasos lentos y casi ingrávidos se acercó al espejo que había en uno de los extremos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Se veía como un humano normal, se sentía como uno. Con curiosidad giró su cuerpo manteniendo sus pies pegados al suelo y visualizó su espalda mientras mantenía la extraña pose. No había nada, parecía completamente sellado. Tampoco sentía nada fuera de lo común. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Libre, se sentía mucho más libre. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caminó de la misma forma ingrávida hacia la puerta y la abrió. La Atalaya siempre estaba iluminada, pero por alguna razón parecía que la noche también había engullido el lugar. No pudo escuchar a nadie cerca, ni sus ojos visualizaron a alguno de sus compañeros. Simplemente vagó por los pasillos hacia el gran ventanal, porque si había algo que descubrió era que le encantaba mirar a través de las ventanas de cristal e imaginar cosas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A medida que se acercó un corazón latiendo interrumpió el sonido, no tuvo que adivinar quien era, porque la capa negra lo decía ya todo. Bruce o, mejor, un Batman sin capucha giró para ver quién se acercaba pero inmediatamente volvió a mirar hacia el espacio cuando se percató de la desnudez de Clark. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark aún tenía esas costumbres extrañas que hacían cavilar sus pensamientos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Se supone que estabas durmiendo —No supo como reaccionar al abrazo traicionero del otro por detrás, solo pensar que no había nada cubriéndolo le hizo tragar saliva —Clark… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Bruce, ¿Qué haces aún aquí? Son las tres de la mañana —No pensaba decirle que estaba allí por él, que quería estar allí cuando despertara y asegurarse de que era la primera persona que viera y quien le explicara todo lo que había pasado mientras estaba inconsciente. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Solo… Esperar —Sus manos se movieron hasta su cuello y desabrocharon la capa que tenía, a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, cerró los ojos y se giró, colocando, instintivamente, la capa sobre los hombros de Clark para taparlo —Hace frío —Cuando supo que estaba medianamente decente, abrió sus ojos. El otro se había aferrado a la capa y se envolvió en ella aunque la temperatura no era algo que lo afectara demasiado. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Recordé algo horrible de ti —Como Bruce no tenía puesta la capucha, pudo difrutar de ver cómo su ceño se fruncía sin entender —Algo sobre horribles pasteles de fresa ácida —También pudo disfrutar de una sonrisa levemente esbozada. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Cyborg dijo que pudo recuperar toda tu memoria. Además que… Quitó el panel de control, ¿Sabes? Así que ya nadie puede reiniciarse o controlarte o decirte qué hacer —Se cruzó de brazos, Clark estaba despeinado, mirándolo fijamente —Eres oficialmente una amenaza potencial de la que debemos cuidarnos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Voy a destruir el mundo con pasteles de fresa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Quiero ver cómo intentas eso —Su dedo señaló a Clark de forma acusadoramente falsa. Clark dio un paso hacia adelante, dejando que el índice se clavara levemente en su pectoral. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—No será bonito, habrá un desastre de fresas por todos lados...Y crema batida —Dio otro paso, Bruce no se movió, en cambio, parecía divertido imaginando esa destrucción del mundo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Crema batida? Algo horrible de ti me recuerda la crema batida —Clark se sonrojo… Oh, alguna vez de esos días había puesto crema batida </span>
  <em>
    <span>allí</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Aún me siento confuso, creo que necesitaré que me revivas un poco ese recuerdo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—No pienso hacer eso de nuevo, es… Fue… — No supo que decir. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No había palabras qué pronunciar cuando los ojos de Clark estaban tan cerca de los propios, no cuando sus labios chocaban contra los suyos y se movían de esa manera. No había nada de que hablar cuando sus cuerpo encajaban de una manera tan perfecta y las manos  de uno recorrían el ajeno como si fueran expertas en ese terreno. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No hay nada que decir cuando se ama. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No hay nada que decir cuando los corazones de diferente materia laten a un mismo ritmo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nada. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Solo silencio. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silencio que no cuenta nada, pero que lo dice todo:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amarse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Este es el final, pero queda un Extra que subiré pronto. </p>
<p>Espero que les haya gustado esta corta historia, me encantaría saber tu opinión. </p>
<p>Feliz fin de semana :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Masa de fresa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sus dedos se hundieron en el brazo de Clark. Antes, se habría puesto a comparar la dura silicona con la carne humana, pero ahora, estaba seguro que la composición de Kal-El no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. No importa qué era, lo único que sabía era que podía acariciar con sus dedos su piel y era una sensación satisfactoria. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Te gusta? —Sus ojos se conectaron por un momento. No dijo nada, pero Bruce volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás en respuesta y apretar de nuevo su brazo. Clark tomó eso como un sí. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lo vio retorcerse cuando pasó suavemente su nariz desde su cuello dibujando una línea por su pecho y lentamente llegar hasta su ombligo. La mano había dejado de apretar su brazo para ahora martirizar a las sábanas desordenadas debajo suyo. Un suspiro. Los engranajes de Clark sonaron a un ritmo de felicidad e imitó perfectamente el sonido de puro gusto de Bruce. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alzó su rostro. Bruce tenía, para entonces, los ojos cerrados. Sus piernas seguían abiertas alrededor de su cadera, semi encorvadas, como temiendo moverse y arruinarlo todo. Clark se detuvo un momento para deleitarse en su obra de arte: Tres montes de crema batida, uno en cada pezón, rematado con una fresa como que si de un pastel se tratara y otro, allí en ese lugar donde sabía que antes había puesto pero que Bruce pidió que le recordara. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, era una buena reconstrucción de los hechos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Volviendo al caso. Había de nuevo inclinando su cabeza cuando Bruce abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que no se estaba moviendo. Pudo vislumbrar un leve sonrojo cuando atrapó con su boca una de las fresas y la mordió dejando caer un trozo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿No vas a seguir? —Bruce habló, sabía que era más por un nerviosismo molesto que por otra cosa. Clark le respondió de nuevo con aquellos sonidos incomprensibles para el resto de mortales y Bruce solo pudo sonreír ante eso. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pronto la crema había desaparecido en la boca de Clark y la sensación de su lengua junto con la pegajosidad de la crema de montar le hizo dar un escalofrío a Bruce. Sus manos se movieron para acariciar el pelo de Kal-El, su cuerpo se movió en una copia de su anterior reacción y luego, lo guió hacia su otro pezón. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>¿Cómo es que podía hacerlo tan bien? Era surrealista, que Clark, en realidad, fuera un ser con poco tiempo sobre aquellas tierras pero tuviera tal experiencia. A veces la tecnología y los acontecimientos estaban fuera de su alcance y no lograba comprender la magnitud de los mismos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Un gemido ahogado se le escapó de los labios, cuando sintió la lengua, no ya en sus pezones, sino cerca de su pierna, como un aviso de lo que estaba por venir. Lo vio lamer suavemente la crema de los alrededores. En lugar de fresa, por en medio del monte de crema, se asomaba orgulloso su miembro erecto como que si fuera la fruta prohibida y pasional que debía comer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kal-El no dudo en pegar sus labios a la misma y mancharse con el dulce blanco mientras succionaba la cabeza de su falo como que si de verdad fuera una de las fresas de antes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Estaba ahora seguro de que las fresas eran su fruta favorita. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark se hundió más, llevando más a fondo el miembro en su boca y haciendo un desastre con su rostro. A Bruce los gemidos no paraban de escapársele. Cuando se trataba de Clark no había nada que pudiera contenerlo. Sus manos se seguían apretando duramente en su cabello y moviendolo, obligándolo a seguir el ritmo que su propio cuerpo deseaba. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Las manos se Clark estaban bajo sus muslos, agarrándolos, dejando a veces sus dedos marcados y abriéndolo aún más para él. Sintió como su cavidad cálida abandonaba su miembro e iba bajando lentamente hacia abajo dejando un rastro de saliva. Tragó saliva cuando sintió que la lengua del otro pasó por aquel sitió y humedeció con lujuria. Muchos más suspiros se le escapaban de los labios cuando sentía aquello y esta vez, se le salió un grito cuando la misma lengua se introdujo, dándole suaves penetraciones.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Clark —Su nombre salió suspirado de sus labios. El susodicho no hizo otra cosa más que seguir con sus movimientos y apretarlo más. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No tenia la menor duda que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, casi podía rozarlo con sus dedos cuando Kal-El se detuvo. Lo miró con el semblante frustrado, mientras el muy buen hombre se relamía los labios que aún tenían algo de crema. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Oye! ¡No te detengas! —Le dijo con la respiración algo agitada y molesta.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Oblígame </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clark se había vuelto algo impertinente, necio, desobediente y orgulloso. No podía culparlo, tenía un montón de cosas geniales por dentro y la carga de la información biológica de toda una reza extinta. Seguía pensando que era un arma muy probablemente mortal, aunque, siendo sinceros, lo había visto acariciar un gatito y eso no parecía ni de lejos peligroso. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Hazlo! ¡Quiero venirme! —Se quejó impropio de sí mismo. Nunca había pedido algo como eso y definitivamente nunca se lo pedirá a nadie. Sin embargo, Clark tenía esa habilidad para nublarle el juicio de tal manera que terminaba por no ser él. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Ahora te lo prohíbo —Un bufido de molestia se le escapó, casi como un reproche de niño pequeño ante sus palabras. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Era como estar delante de un dictador, una mala persona con el poder suficiente para romper cada parte de su ser, que se dedicaba a torturarlo lentamente y en sus tiempos libres acariciaba gatitos y salvaba insectos de los golpes del periódico de Bruce. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Cl! ¡Clark! ¡Dios! —Había sido un poco bruto al meter dos de sus dedos de esa manera, pero en cuando estuvieron dentro, Kal-El supo hacia dónde moverlos y encontrar ese punto dentro suyo que hacía que perdiera toda la cordura ¿Cómo lo encontraba siempre y tan certeramente? No estaba seguro, tal vez fueron todos esos poderes que tenía por dentro los causantes de tales hazañas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Feliz? —Su voz era casi burlesca, pero con un deje de deseo y excitación. A Bruce no se le pasó desapercibido el miembro erecto de Kal-El. También se relamió los labios ante el deseo —Me parece que sí. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Los dedos de Kal-El lo abrieron y lo follaron una y otra vez de una manera tan descuidada y placentera que para entonces, no podía contestar a ninguna de las frases irónicas que el otro pronunciaba. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>En algún momento se detuvo, justo cuando Bruce pensó que podría alcanzar su orgasmo solo con eso. Sin embargo, vio la sonrisa perversa de Clark en sus labios mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Dime, Bruce, ¿Estás ansioso? —Bruce lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿Por qué le gustaba torturarlo así? Por supuesto que sí lo quería. Oh, dioses, lo deseaba tanto, pero simplemente no podía responder a eso sin perder su orgullo —¿No me vas a contestar? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sintió las manos apretar su cintura y a este acomodarse mientras se encajaba perfectamente entre sus piernas. Suspiró. El miembro de Clark empujaba entre sus nalgas y amenazaba con entrar dentro suyo. Lo quería. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—No puedo estar seguro de que lo quieres si no lo dices — Apretó su mandíbula, las manos de Kal-El ahora acariciaban sus piernas mientras rozaban, de una manera maliciosa, su sensible miembro —Tienes que decirlo para que siga —Su mano agarró su miembro, lo sacudió un poco y pensó que iba a peder toda cordura. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Maldita sea, Clar! ¡Sí! ¡Métemela ya! —Se hundió más en el colchón, bastante cargado de excitación, mientras que escuchaba los sonidos típicos de Clark y, después, una estocada fuerte que terminó con todo el miembro de Clark dentro suyo —¡Muévete! —Le dijo con voz autoritaria, antes de que al otro se le ocurriera preguntar si quería moverse o no. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kal-El parecía divertido, pero fiel a sus órdenes, comenzó a moverse en un vaivén de aquí para allá que solo lograba sacarle gemidos desesperados al pobre Bruce que estaba bajo su cuerpo. Pronto, estos mismos fueron acallados por los labios ajenos, que aún sabían un poco a crema de montar con fresa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La respiración de Clark se unió a los gemidos ahogados de Bruce. Entre el sonido de fricción de sus cuerpos, el chapoteo y ese sonidito que tenía Kal-El, que era muy diferente a los demás, y Bruce solo lo había escuchado cuando estaban excitados, se prendió una orquesta en la habitación donde el director era el placer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>El propio cuerpo de Clark se encargó de rozar el miembro de Bruce. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que, en medio de un beso desesperado, con los ojos cerrados y sus manos arañando la espalda ajena ambos lograron rozar la cúspide de las mercedes de Eros. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cuando Clark cayó sobre su cuerpo, sudoroso y agitado a su manera. Bruce le acarició con cariño la espalda y luego los cabellos desordenados. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Estás bien? —Lo escuchó preguntar con una voz suave, totalmente diferente a lo anterior y casi con un deje de culpa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —Le encantaba eso de Clark, esa dimensión suya que le hacía aterrorizar y sentir en peligro, pero en el fondo, saber que estaba tratando con un ser tan adorable y frágil, que antes habría que protegerle para que nada ni nadie le hiciera daño. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sus caricias terminaron rodeando sus mejillas, alzo el rostro de Clark más o menos y este se desfiguró en las manos de Bruce con una sonrisa tonta que lo hizo reír a él también. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Me gusta follarte duro —Bruce rodó los ojos, soltando el rostro de Clark y dejando que volviera a caer sobre su pecho mientras que su cabeza se hundía en la almohada que tenía debajo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—A mi me gusta que me folles duro —Le respondió unos segundos después. Lo sintió moverse, en una leve carcajada y luego, sus brazos lo rodearon en un abrazo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Te quiero, Bruce.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Yo también te quiero, Clark. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Así se había conformado su vida en los últimos cinco años, en un ir y venir salvando al mundo, en la empresa, comiendo pasteles de fresa con Clark de distintas y lucrativas maneras y armando una vida diferente que nunca había soñado con tener. Hasta habían creado una identidad secreta para Clark a la que poco a poco se fue moldeando. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fue divertido ver cómo Kal-El se integró rápidamente al equipo. Todos en la Atalaya parecían quererlo y divertirse en su compañía. El cambio también fue bueno para Bruce, porque, a fin de cuentas, él también terminó involucrado en aquel círculo amistoso que terminó por convertirse en familia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>En aquella tarde de febrero el sol traspasaba la ventana de su oficina de una manera horrible, se supone que era invierno, ¿Por qué la tortura? No sabía cómo era que aquella bola de fuego incandescente molesta ponía de buenas a Clark y no al revés. Ahora pensaba que no era buena idea eso de tener un ventanal lujoso como pared en lugar de los seguros e intraspasables ladrillos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Se giró en su silla, dio una, dos vueltas, Dick le había dicho que hiciera eso cuando estaba cansado y, aunque en un principio no pensaba hacerle caso a las soluciones infantiles de su hijo, la verdad era que tenía razón. Su pequeño y creativo Dick, una de esas sorpresas que Clark tenía bajo la manga. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kal-El tenía muchos secretos, en realidad, no eran secretos que él mismo quisiera ocultar, sino más bien  habilidades escondidas que no sabía que tenía. A largo de esos últimos años aprendió que estar al lado de Clark era toda una aventura, que nunca estaba preparado para lo que pudiera traerle y aunque, siempre fue su obsesión tener cada paso planeado hasta el último detalle, ese factor sopresa que Clark agregó a su vida la había encantado de sobremanera. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aún lo recordaba, aquella mañana hace tres años cuando un grito de Clark lo despertó. Habían hecho el amor tan pasionalmente la noche anterior que no estaba seguro de por qué no seguía en la cama. El hecho es que había bajado corriendo por las escaleras y llegando a la cocina donde su Clark miraba una masa de esas de pastel de fresa que al final se habían convertido en su hobby favorito. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué? —Le había preguntado asustado mientras se acercaba lentamente por detrás. Kal-El parecía ensimismado mirando la mesa. Cuando estuvo cerca, fue cuando se dignó a mirarlo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Se ha movido —Dijo como que si no se creyera sus propias palabras —La masa se movió —Miró a Bruce con algo de susto. El otro se asomó para ver la mezcla dentro del bol y frunció el ceño al no ver nada. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Clark, eso no… —Y saltó. Ambos hombres hicieron el mismo gesto y se quedaron viendo el bol como que si estuvieran alucinando. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Juro que… No sé que ha pasado —La mano reconfortante de Bruce le dio un par de palmaditas y luego, con sumo cuidado, se habían llevado el bol para estudiarlo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Masita de fresa, como le había puesto Clark, había empezado a cobrar autonomía propia. Bruce hizo algunos estudios y descubrieron que, en realidad, sí había algo de vida en ello. Cyborg lo confirmó y Diana había reído contándoles la historia de cómo nacían las amazonas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Resulta que Clark tenía más poderes de los que podía imaginar. Resultaba extraño y divertido explicarlo; algo así como que de tanto amor que logró tener en sus manos pudo soplar o infundar vida en algo, en este caso, a una masa que amaba hacer para la persona que más amaba. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fue extraño, masita pronto fue tomando una forma ovalada, con un color extraño. Bruce lo puso en una cápsula espacial con calorcito para, en su perspectiva, no dañarla, según cuenta Clark fue para terminar de hornearlo. Pronto masita ya no pudo seguir siendo masita, en cambio Clark pilló un día a Bruce llamarlo ‘Dickie’ y desde entonces lo bautizaron así. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dick salió de un huevo, uno de masa. Quizá era surrealista y nadie se lo creería, pero, eh, estamos en una historia ficticia, ¿Qué es lo que nos limita a pensar que no sucedió así? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>La experiencia e historia más rara en la historia de la llegada al mundo de la vida. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bruce se recostó en su silla, esa era la habilidad que más le había encantado descubrir de Kal-El. Sonrió ante el recuerdo, era su más preciado tesoro. Y hablando de tesoros, la puerta se abrió. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Papi! —Miró hacia la puerta. Un pequeño de unos cuatro años corría como si la vida le fuera en ello. Dick olía un poco a fresas y su cabello a veces parecía destellar hilos rojizos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¿Te fue bien en el cole? —Levantó al pequeño en sus brazos, mientras que avanzó a Clark que cerraba la puerta tras de él. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—¡Sí! —Gritó con emoción para girar a ver a Clark que venía tras ellos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kal-El, quien levantó su mano para ponerla sobre su rostro y mirarlo tras la abertura que habían dejado sus dedos; Bruce quien hizo lo mismo y el pequeño Dick quien no tardó en copiar el gesto de sus padres. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Bruce —Se deleitó en escuchar esos sonidos robóticos que había en Clark, Dick intentó imitarlos a su manera y este lo abrazó contra su pecho. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—Clark —Respondió. Avanzó y lo abrazó. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Si algún día le hubieran preguntado si quería adquirir un robot para el mantenimiento del hogar, se habría negado. Ahora, solo podía agradecer que llegó un buen día, sin su permiso a su puerta. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gracias a los dioses por la curiosidad que lo llevó a encenderlo, a hablarle, a reirse de su movimientos automáticos. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gracias a los dioses por un regalo caído del cielo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gracias a los dioses por los pasteles de fresa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>FIN </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Espero que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo! </p>
<p>Me encantaría saber tu opinión. </p>
<p>Nos leemos en otra ocasión.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Espero que les haya gustado! Me encantaría saber tu opinión sobre esto :D</p>
<p>Muchas buenas vibras para ti.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>